$\vec u = (11,8)$ $\vec w = (6, 9)$ $\dfrac13\vec w - \dfrac12\vec u= (~ $
Explanation: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac13}\vec w - {\dfrac12}\vec u &= {\dfrac13}(6,9) - {\dfrac12}(11,8) \\\\\\\\ &= (2, 3) - (5.5, 4) \\\\\\\\ &= (2- 5.5, 3- 4) \\\\ &= (-3.5, -1) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $(-3.5,-1 )$